Tristan et Yseut
by Desesperine
Summary: UR, one-shot. Sasuke vient d'être promu jônin. Le voilà pourtant à réaliser une simple mission d'escorte au Pays des Collines, Ino et Naruto sur le dos en prime. Mais si l'ambiance n'est pas au beau fixe, au moins remplissent-ils leur devoir. Jusqu'à ce qu'Ino dérobe le philtre d'amour destiné aux prétendants du mariage auquel ils assistent pour représenter Konoha et l'égare.


**Description :** UR, one-shot. Sasuke vient d'être promu jônin. Le voilà pourtant à réaliser une simple mission d'escorte au Pays des Collines, Ino et Naruto sur le dos en prime. Mais si l'ambiance n'est pas au beau fixe, au moins remplissent-ils leur devoir. Jusqu'à ce qu'Ino dérobe le philtre d'amour destiné aux prétendants du mariage auquel ils assistent pour représenter Konoha et l'égare.

**Disclaimer :** Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne tire aucun profit pécuniaire de cette fanfiction.

**Mot de l'auteur :** Bonjour à tous ! Je vous en avais parlé à la fin de _Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si extraordinaire, ce type ?_ Le voici : je vous présente un nouveau one-shot du nom de _Tristan et Yseut_. Comme le titre l'indique, il s'agit d'une réécriture – lointaine – du mythe dans l'univers de _Naruto_. J'ai indiqué qu'il s'agissait ici d'un univers réel ; car même si j'adore travailler dans des univers alternatifs, pour cette histoire, il me fallait absolument le monde ninja. Alors bien sûr, pour servir mon dessein, j'ai quelque peu – voire beaucoup – modifié le canevas d'origine. Tout simplement parce que je voulais Sasuke à Konoha et que je n'avais pas envie de traiter de « son retour miraculeux et sans aucun souci au village ».

Soyons franche : je suis déçue par ce que j'ai ici écrit. Je déteste le début, ne suis pas parvenue à en faire ce que je voulais. J'en préfère la fin. Et sans doute la mise en pratique de ce que j'avais en tête au départ est-elle maladroite. Peut-être détesterez-vous ce texte. Mais chose promise, chose due : voici la publication de janvier.

Concernant mes autres projets – et connaissant surtout votre impatience grandissante pour la deuxième partie d'_Au sommet de la montagne_ -, sachez que je vais passer mon mois de février dessus et que j'espère sincèrement pouvoir poster le prochain chapitre à la fin du mois. Par la suite, un nouveau three-shots verra le jour de mars à mai. La troisième partie d'_Au sommet de la montagne_ sortira ensuite en juin, suivie d'un bonus mi-août. Et j'ai encore trois one-shots à écrire et à publier. Je ne sais pas trop quand je le ferai – mon planning se retrouve complètement chamboulé. Mais je vous tiendrai régulièrement au courant : que ce soit à travers les préfaces des chapitres, mon profil ou même mon blog.

Quoi qu'il en soit, sachez que les réponses aux commentaires anonymes des trois histoires pour l'instant publiées se trouvent sur mon profil.

Dernière petite chose : je viens de publier sur mon blog – dont l'adresse se trouve sur mon profil – deux articles. Le premier porte sur l'intérêt que j'ai vu dans cette réécriture – même si j'ai pu m'éloigner de mon but premier. Si cela vous intéresse, n'hésitez pas à aller y jeter un coup d'œil. Quant au deuxième… il s'agit d'une petite surprise pour les lecteurs d'_Au sommet de la montagne_. Comme la deuxième partie – qui est très conséquente, je peux vous l'assurer – se fait attendre, j'ai posté « en avant-première » le début de celle-ci. Histoire de vous donner à lire en attendant fin février !

Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous souhaite une – je l'espère – agréable lecture. Commentez si vous le souhaitez !

Amicalement,

Désespérine

* * *

><p><strong>TRISTAN ET YSEUT<strong>

* * *

><p>La surprise se saisit de lui mais elle ne se manifesta que de manière fugace : il resta campé sur ses positions, mains jointes derrière le dos, jambes légèrement écartées, tête fièrement levée, le regard plongé dans celui du troisième Hokage qui lui faisait face. Assis en tailleur derrière la table-basse qui lui servait de bureau, drapé de l'habit traditionnel des Kages, une pipe en main qu'il ramenait parfois entre ses lèvres pour en tirer une bouffée et la recracher, celui-ci le fixait sans ciller. Sasuke retint une exclamation étonnée, ses yeux ne s'arrondirent que peu et sa mâchoire se crispa comme le désappointement et la colère se joignaient à son premier étonnement.<p>

« Pardon ? demanda-t-il après un temps – et après s'être assuré que sa voix ne tremblerait pas. »

Le dirigeant de Konoha ne lui répondit pas immédiatement et se contenta de reposer sa pipe sans jamais le quitter des yeux.

« Tu m'as parfaitement entendu, Sasuke, dit-il enfin. »

Les mains de Sasuke tremblèrent et ses poings se crispèrent.

« Mais… sans vouloir vous offenser, Maître Hokage, puisqu'il s'agit d'une simple mission d'escorte… des chûnins ou même de simples genins ne suffiraient-ils pas ? »

Le vieil homme ferma les yeux et se laissa aller contre les coussins qui soutenaient son dos.

« Je sens bien ta déception, Sasuke. Mais tu aurais tort de croire que je te sous-estime. Si c'était réellement le cas, tu n'aurais pas été nommé jônin hier. »

Sasuke se mordit l'intérieur de la joue et baissa la tête. Un léger sentiment de honte – si léger qu'il aurait pu l'ignorer – le traversa. Il était en effet monté en grade la veille. Et l'incroyable fierté qui l'avait envahi lui avait laissé penser qu'il ne serait désormais plus assigné qu'à de prestigieuses missions qui le pousseraient jusqu'à ses limites et lui permettraient de progresser encore jusqu'à atteindre les sommets. Mais voilà qu'il était convoqué au bureau de l'Hokage et que celui-ci lui annonçait de but en blanc qu'il allait participer à une simple escorte.

« Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, dit-il, pensez-vous réellement que je sois le ninja le plus indiqué pour cette mission ? »

L'Hokage rouvrit les yeux et son regard tomba aussitôt dans celui du jeune homme. Ce dernier se sentit frémir de la tête aux pieds. Hiruzen Sarutobi avait beau l'avoir élevé depuis qu'il s'était retrouvé orphelin, il gardait néanmoins cette autorité naturelle qui faisait de lui le véritable dirigeant du village.

« Je te l'ai dit, Sasuke : ne crois pas que je te sous-estime. Tu pourrais penser que je m'adresse à toi parce que la plupart des jônins sont actuellement aux frontières. »

Sasuke acquiesça ; il connaissait bien la situation politique difficile du Pays du Feu face à aux autres grands pays ninjas.

« Mais j'ai tout particulièrement pensé à toi lorsque j'ai reçu cette demande. Et je vais t'expliquer pourquoi tu ne dois surtout pas prendre cette mission à la légère. »

Sasuke raffermit sa position et releva le menton, indiquant qu'il était prêt à écouter le vieil homme. Celui reprit la pipe désormais éteinte entre ses doigts et l'observa un temps avant de la reposer et de revenir au jeune ninja.

« Notre commanditaire est le Daimyô du Pays des Collines. Tu as dû en entendre parler. Il est à trois jours de Konoha au Nord. Un petit pays qui n'a pas de ninjas. En revanche, il a une force commerciale considérable et est particulièrement riche. Nous avons la chance de le compter parmi nos alliés. »

Il joignit les mains sur les papiers qui parsemaient son bureau et se pencha légèrement en avant.

« Mais la situation du pays est en ce moment compliquée. Le Daimyô fait face à une guerre civile qu'il ne peut réprimer avec ses forces actuelles. Il compte sur le clan Akimara, le plus puissant du pays, et qui possède de redoutables guerriers, pour l'aider dans cette entreprise. Sa fille unique doit épouser l'héritier du clan Akimara dans une semaine. Une fois que l'alliance sera faite, le Daimyô pourra déléguer au clan Akimara la gestion de la guerre civile. Pendant ce temps, il pourra concentrer ses forces sur des problèmes que je dirai « extérieurs » : à savoir de grandes tensions avec les pays limitrophes. Il doit tenir conseil avec leurs dirigeants dans quelques jours, précisément à la date du mariage. Et c'est parce qu'il ne peut pas y assister ni utiliser ses hommes pour protéger sa fille puisqu'ils devront l'accompagner qu'il fait appel à nous. »

Les yeux de Sasuke se plissèrent.

« Comprends bien la situation, Sasuke, insista l'Hokage. Plusieurs personnes sont susceptibles de s'attaquer à la fille du Daimyô : les rebelles, d'une part, qui seraient ravis de s'en servir comme otage pour faire plier le Seigneur à leurs exigences ; d'autre part, les espions et éventuels mercenaires des pays voisins qui verraient là l'occasion d'envahir tranquillement le Pays des Collines. Cette mission est un appel à l'aide et la mise à l'épreuve de notre loyauté. Et étant donnée la situation actuelle, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'échouer ni de perdre l'alliance que nous possédons avec ce pays. »

Hiruzen se redressa et son regard se fit plus acéré.

« Cette mission est politique avant tout ; et d'elle dépend notre relation diplomatique avec le Pays des Collines. Tu n'as pas droit à l'erreur, Sasuke. Et ton rôle sera avant tout d'assurer la représentation du village. Il est impératif que l'image qu'ils ont de nous soit positive. Est-ce que tu comprends ce que cela veut dire ? »

Sasuke hocha de nouveau la tête. Sa réticence se fit moins forte.

« Mais tout de même, Maître Hokage, dit-il, un jônin est-il vraiment nécessaire ? »

Le vieil homme pencha la tête en avant

« Il s'agit d'une condition du Daimyô. Et je ne peux décemment pas la lui refuser. »

Sasuke retint un soupir. Il ne pouvait échapper à cette mission. Cependant, maintenant qu'il avait toutes les clés en main, elle ne le rebutait plus tant : la dimension politique qu'elle prenait avait quelque chose d'attirant. Il ajouta tout de même :

« Je serai seul ? »

L'Hokage secoua la tête.

« Tu seras accompagné de deux chûnins dont un ninja-médecin. On ne sait pas ce qu'il peut arriver durant cette mission. Il y a de fortes chances que vous soyez attaqués et vous ne serez pas trop de trois pour protéger la fille du Daimyô.

-Qui seront mes coéquipiers ? »

L'Hokage repoussa quelques feuillets pour saisir trois rouleaux.

« Voici les ordres de mission. Vous partirez demain à l'aube. Profite de cette après-midi pour les prévenir. Le ninja-médecin qui viendra avec toi sera Ino Yamanaka ; c'est une des rares à ne pas être en mission en ce moment. Elle a de très bonnes capacités et une femme sera sans doute un atout pour mettre en confiance la jeune fille que vous aurez à protéger. »

Il invita d'une main Sasuke à s'approcher et lui tendit les rouleaux. Il les prit en silence et resta un temps à les observer. Puis il releva les yeux vers Hiruzen et demanda :

« Qui est le dernier membre de l'équipe ? »

Le regard de l'Hokage s'assombrit, pesa lourdement sur lui. Son cœur s'affola alors qu'une folle idée lui venait à l'esprit. Et il s'apprêtait à poser la question et à s'insurger lorsque la réponse, implacable, le coupa dans son élan :

« Naruto Uzumaki. »

* * *

><p>Ce fut la rage au cœur que Sasuke quitta la boutique de fleurs de la famille Yamanaka. Ino avait été absolument ravie à l'idée de partir en mission avec lui et lui avait assuré qu'elle serait aux portes du village à l'aube. Il ne lui restait à présent plus qu'à se rendre au terrain d'entraînement où – d'après Ino – Naruto s'était rendu pour s'entraîner avec ses invocations.<p>

L'envoyer en mission avec lui était la pire erreur à faire mais Sasuke avait été incapable de le dire à l'Hokage tant son ahurissement avait été grand.

Cela aurait sans doute été différent il y avait quelques années : depuis qu'ils étaient enfants, Naruto et lui partageaient une relation particulière. Ils pouvaient bien jouer les rivaux, Naruto pouvait le jalouser autant qu'il voulait et lui-même faire mine de le mépriser, ils ne pouvaient nier qu'ils étaient semblables : Naruto était l'orphelin à qui tous les villageois tournaient le dos ; Sasuke était l'unique survivant du clan Uchiha massacré lorsqu'il avait huit ans par son frère Itachi qui avait par la suite été abattu par les ANBU du village. La solitude les liait. Ainsi que l'attachement à Konoha.

Sasuke avait une dette envers le village qui avait tué celui qui l'avait rendu orphelin, qui avait pris soin de lui et l'avait élevé alors qu'il n'avait plus personne. Depuis, le seul souhait qu'il avait était de le servir du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Et cela signifiait devenir toujours plus fort, aller toujours plus haut et plus loin.

Naruto, quant à lui, avait pris un chemin différent : être rejeté par tous sans savoir pourquoi l'avait poussé à vouloir de la reconnaissance. Et son rêve était ainsi né : il deviendrait un jour Hokage et plus personne ne le traiterait jamais plus comme un paria.

Ils s'étaient souri de loin, s'étaient heurtés avec force tout au long de leur enfance. Puis ils avaient intégré ensemble l'équipe sept avec Sakura Haruno, leur coéquipière, sous la direction de Kakashi Hatake. S'étaient peu à peu rapprochés. Mais Sasuke s'était attaché à eux, s'était trop attaché et puisqu'il n'avait pas toujours été en mesure de les protéger comme il l'avait voulu, puisque le fantôme de la nuit du massacre de son clan planait toujours au-dessus de lui, puisque Naruto, le cancre, l'idiot, le ninja le plus imprévisible du Pays du Feu, progressait presque plus rapidement que lui, il s'était brouillé avec lui et avait décidé de partir seul en entraînement spécial pour devenir plus fort. Hiruzen Sarutobi lui avait conseillé de rejoindre l'un des célèbres Sannins et l'un de ses anciens élèves : Orochimaru. Naruto n'avait pas compris les motivations de Sasuke. Il avait cherché à le retenir, s'était même battu avec lui au cours d'un affrontement qui avait rapidement dépassé leur amitié, fait ressortir les plus anciennes rancunes et frustrations et s'était révélé dangereux. Sasuke avait gagné de peu. Et il était parti.

Naruto avait alors décidé de l'imiter, s'était placé sous l'égide de Jiraya. Quant à Sakura, laissée pour compte, submergée par le sentiment désagréable d'être inutile, elle s'était tournée vers l'art des ninjas-médecins et avait suivi l'enseignement de Tsunade Senju, la troisième et dernière Sannin.

Ils étaient revenus trois ans plus tard, étaient devenus chûnins ensemble. Mais rien n'était plus pareil entre eux. Et si Sasuke et Naruto étaient toujours aussi capables de travailler ensemble lors des missions – avec un naturel déconcertant quand on songeait qu'ils ne s'étaient pas côtoyés pendant plusieurs années et ne s'entraînaient guère plus ensemble -, leur relation s'était peu à peu étiolée. A tel point qu'il était naturel désormais de toujours les séparer.

Sasuke serra les poings comme il arrivait en vue des terrains d'entraînement. Il pouvait sentir d'ici le chakra de Naruto. La colère monta en lui. Et il pressa le pas.

A l'annonce de sa montée en grade, Naruto n'avait pas été présent. Il ne l'avait pas contacté – et il aurait de toute façon été surprenant qu'il le félicitât. Sasuke tentait de se convaincre que cela ne lui faisait rien. Ils n'étaient plus meilleurs amis, après tout – l'avaient-ils été un jour ? Et il lui semblait à présent que son propre courroux et la rancœur que Naruto nourrissait à son égard avaient toujours été. La fureur de l'un ne faisait qu'exciter celle de l'autre. Et ils n'étaient plus capables à présent de s'entendre.

Sasuke se souvenait encore avec précision de leur dernier échange qui s'était soldé par une altercation mémorable : Naruto lui avait reproché son égoïsme, lui avait rappelé à quel point il avait pu blesser Sakura en partant si précipitamment de son côté ; et Sasuke n'avait trouvé à répondre que par ce qu'il y avait de plus cruel pour Naruto. Il lui avait dit que lors de la dernière mission commune à l'ensemble de l'équipe, c'était lui qui avait le plus blessé Sakura lorsqu'il avait perdu le contrôle de son démon intérieur. Naruto avait pâli et ses grands yeux bleus s'étaient brouillés de douleur. Sasuke avait dû s'en détourner. Et avait à peine eu le temps de bloquer le poing que son ancien meilleur ami lui avait lancé. Kakashi les avait rapidement séparés. Ils étaient partis dans des directions opposées, définitivement fâchés, sous le regard inquiet de Sakura et de leur mentor.

_Et Naruto n'était pas venu le féliciter hier._

Enfin, la clairière s'ouvrit devant lui. La fumée qui régnait dans l'espace laissait comprendre que les invocations venaient de disparaître. Elle se dissipa peu à peu. Et au milieu du terrain, son bandeau fièrement accroché au front, en tee-shirt noir et pantalon orange, Naruto se tenait le dos recourbé et les coudes appuyés sur ses cuisses, la respiration difficile. Sasuke s'approcha, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon d'uniforme et l'air nonchalant. Il tentait de se convaincre que le revoir ne lui faisait rien ; qu'il n'y avait pas de raison que cela lui fît quoi que ce fût. Mais lorsque Naruto tourna la tête vers lui, il s'arrêta dans sa marche. Et les quelques mètres qui les séparaient parurent alors trop peu.

Les grands yeux bleus accrochèrent aussitôt les siens et si la surprise s'y lut d'abord, elle fut rapidement remplacée par le mécontentement. Naruto finit de reprendre son souffle, se redressa, passa une rapide main sur son visage auquel des mèches brunies par la sueur s'étaient collées. Il attendit. Et comme Sasuke ne prenait pas la parole, il fronça les sourcils et demanda méchamment :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

Le visage de Sasuke se crispa à son tour de colère face à l'hostilité apparente de son vis-à-vis. Il sortit une main de sa poche et lança sans prévenir le rouleau de mission à Naruto. Celui-ci ouvrit de grands yeux et le réceptionna tant bien que mal. Un dernier regard suspicieux fut jeté à Sasuke puis il se concentra sur le rouleau qu'il défit. Sa lecture prit à peine quelques secondes puis ses doigts se refermèrent brutalement sur le papier, sa tête se releva et il cracha :

« Hors de question ! »

Sasuke détourna la tête et soupira. Il s'y était attendu.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui ai choisi, murmura-t-il.

-Tu croyais quoi en rappliquant ? Que je serais _content_ de partir en mission avec toi ? Alors que t'es le capitaine, en plus ? Non mais tu te fous de moi ! »

Sasuke le foudroya du regard.

« Parce que tu crois que ça me fait plaisir, à moi ? Mais les ordres sont les ordres. Alors demain à l'aube, tu as intérêt à être à la porte Nord. Et en tenue, ajouta-t-il avec un ton méprisant en avisant le pantalon de couleur criarde que portait, comme à son habitude, Naruto. »

Avant que celui eût pu dire un mot, Sasuke tourna les talons et quitta la clairière.

* * *

><p>L'aurore commençait à peine à se dessiner, étendant ses rubans de rose et d'orange dans le ciel, lorsque Sasuke se présenta à la porte Nord du village. La nuit qui s'en allait imposait une dernière fois son silence. Les oiseaux ne chantaient pas encore et les rues du village étaient désertes. Seuls les gardes, à l'entrée, étaient présents. Ils l'avaient à peine salué et restaient immobiles, concentrés sur leur devoir de surveillance ; à tel point qu'on aurait pu les prendre pour des statues.<p>

Sasuke jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule. Ses coéquipiers se faisaient attendre. Son regard regagna les grands battants de bois de la porte Nord sur lesquels avait été peint le caractère du feu. Puis, plus loin, le chemin de terre qui menait jusqu'à la forêt. Elle paraissait encore très sombre bien que ses cimes se colorassent peu à peu comme l'aube descendait sur elles ses doigts d'amarante.

Ils avaient un long chemin à parcourir : exactement trois jours de course. Ils atteindraient le troisième soir le palais du Daimyô du Pays des Collines. Là-bas, ils devraient présenter leurs hommages au Seigneur, s'entretenir avec lui au sujet de la mission. Et repartir le lendemain, à pieds cette fois-ci, pour accompagner sa fille unique jusqu'au clan Akimara. Deux jours de plus. Une fois sur les terres du clan, ils n'auraient plus qu'à attendre que le mariage se fît. Puis ils repartiraient et regagneraient Konoha.

Il refaisait intérieurement l'inventaire de ce qu'il avait amené pour la mission lorsqu'une voix féminine l'interpella :

« Sasuke ! Hé, Sasuke ! »

Il se retourna. Ino, les cheveux au vent, courait vers lui. Il soupira et attendit patiemment, les mains dans les poches, qu'elle le rejoignît. Elle s'arrêta, essoufflée, près de lui, maladroitement engoncée dans la tenue réglementaire des chûnins.

« Bonjour, lui dit-elle avec un doux sourire. Tu as bien dormi ?

-Hm.

-Prêt pour la mission ?

-Evidemment. »

Puis il coula un œil vers le village.

« Tu n'as pas vu Naruto, par hasard ? »

La jeune fille fit la moue.

« Bien sûr que si. Mais il traînait des pieds alors je l'ai laissé derrière moi. »

Il hocha la tête sans trop savoir pourquoi. Et ne sut détacher son regard de la grand-rue. Après quelques temps, il lui parut enfin y discerner une silhouette qui s'avançait dans la clarté croissante du petit matin. Elle se fit plus nette et Sasuke ne put retenir un petit sourire en coin lorsqu'il reconnut le jeune homme, les cheveux blonds en bataille comme à son accoutumée, son bandeau de ninja fièrement attaché autour de sa tête, l'air renfrogné et portant l'uniforme habituel.

Naruto les rejoignit enfin, marmonna à l'adresse d'Ino un reproche au sujet de son abandon, n'adressa pas la parole à son chef d'équipe ni ne le regarda une seule fois. Mais Sasuke n'en fit pas grand cas. Et pour échapper aux minauderies d'Ino qui, il le savait pertinemment, le trouvait tout à fait à son goût, il donna le départ.

Les trois ninjas bondirent sur le premier arbre venu. Et s'en furent à travers la forêt en direction du Pays des Collines.

* * *

><p>Ce fut avec soulagement que Sasuke s'arrêta le premier soir et annonça à ses coéquipiers qu'ils dresseraient leur camp dans la petite clairière qu'ils venaient de gagner. La journée lui avait paru incroyablement longue tant les avances d'Ino avaient été insistantes et exaspérantes et tant le silence et la colère tout à fait palpable de Naruto avaient manqué le déconcentrer et le faire chuter à plusieurs reprises des branches où il se posait.<p>

Dès qu'ils se furent arrêtés et eurent ôté leurs sacs, chacun installa ses affaires de couchage, alla chercher du bois. Un bref sort permit à Sasuke de faire éclater un feu et Ino se chargea du repas. La nuit tomba rapidement sur eux et ils s'assirent en silence pour manger.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Sasuke ne perçut pas immédiatement les œillades inquiètes qu'Ino lui jetait ni ne vit qu'elle tournait fréquemment la tête vers Naruto, inhabituellement taciturne. Mais son petit manège fut bientôt trop évident pour qu'il ne s'y intéressât pas.

« Un problème, Ino ? demanda-t-il. »

Sa soudaine prise de parole, dans le silence ambiant, fit sursauter la jeune fille qui se tordit nerveusement les doigts et n'osa plus le regarder ; et attira à lui le regard de Naruto dont les yeux, à la lueur des flammes, brillaient avec une rare intensité. Sasuke décida de ne pas y faire attention et se concentra sur la jeune fille.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Ino se redressa puis hésita sur la posture à prendre, gênée. Et finit par dire :

« Rien d'important, vraiment. C'est juste que… »

Elle adressa un rapide coup d'œil à Naruto.

« Je… n'aurais jamais cru partir un jour en mission avec vous deux, poursuivit-t-elle. »

Et elle précisa :

« En même temps, je veux dire. »

Et il était naturel qu'elle pensât ainsi, Sasuke ne pouvait le nier. Néanmoins, cette simple remarque lui laissa un goût amer sur la langue. Son regard traversa les flammes, croisa celui brûlant de ressentiment de Naruto. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Et sans quitter son vis-à-vis du regard, plus durement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, il demanda :

« Et pourquoi ça ? »

Surprise par la véhémence de son ton, Ino entrouvrit les lèvres, resta un temps bouche bée. Puis souffla, les joues rouges :

« Hé bien parce que… vous êtes en froid. »

Et sa voix ne fut plus qu'un mince filet lorsqu'elle ajouta :

« N'est-ce pas ?... »

Ses yeux bleu délavé allèrent de nouveau de Sasuke à Naruto. Et voyant que les deux jeunes hommes se fusillaient toujours du regard, elle voulut savoir :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous deux ? Personne ne sait vraiment. Même Sakura n'en parle pas alors…

-Tu devrais plutôt demander ça à Naruto, la coupa Sasuke. Que je sache, c'est lui qui a d'abord refusé de partir en mission, qui a traîné les pieds et fait la gueule toute la journée. »

Face à lui, Naruto s'empourpra de colère.

« Ah ouais ? Et qui n'a plus voulu qu'on parte en mission ensemble ces derniers mois ? assena-t-il.

-Parce que pour toi, on faisait du bon boulot ? Excuse-moi d'avoir voulu éviter de me taper un boulet encore plus chiant que d'habitude !

-Ouais ben crois pas que tu m'as manqué ! Les gros cons arrogants, je m'en passe bien, merci ! »

Sasuke serra les dents.

« Mais c'est vrai, ça, Naruto, siffla-t-il, furieux. C'est quoi, le problème, hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu me reproches encore ? D'être devenu jônin avant toi, peut-être ? C'est pour ça que tu n'es pas venu me voir quand ç'a été annoncé ? »

Naruto écarquilla les yeux et reprit, tout aussi furibond :

« T'as raison, j'allais débarquer en disant « Hé, salut, Sasuke ! Je viens te féliciter alors qu'on se parle plus depuis des mois et qu'à chaque fois que je viens te voir, tu m'envoies bouler ! » Très réaliste, finit-il avec cynisme.

-Ecoutez-moi ce pleurnichard ! grinça Sasuke, méprisant. Parce que ce n'est pas toi, peut-être, qui finis toujours par déclencher nos disputes ?

-Une dispute, ça se fait pas tout seul ! Mais tu trouves jamais le moyen de te remettre en question, de toute façon !

-Et toi, alors ? fit Sasuke en plissant les yeux. Qui a été suffisamment égoïste pour vouloir m'obliger à rester à Konoha ? Qui ensuite n'a pas su comprendre mes raisons alors qu'il prétendait être mon meilleur ami et qui est resté de son côté à faire la gueule parce que j'avais eu le malheur de devenir plus fort que lui ? »

Les poings de Naruto se crispèrent violemment cependant qu'il se levait d'un bond, hors de lui.

« Le plus égoïste ici, c'est toi ! C'est toi qui as décidé de laisser tout le monde derrière pour te taper un entraînement solo de trois ans ! Merde, Sasuke, t'as oublié que t'avais des amis, au village ? »

Sasuke l'imita et, les yeux plantés dans ceux, trop bleus, de Naruto, il rétorqua sur le ton le plus froid qu'il pût avoir :

« Hé bien de toute évidence, ces amis, je ne les ai plus. Et ce n'est pas toi qui me diras le contraire, hein, Naruto ? »

Le regard de l'Uzumaki se voila. Il recula d'un pas, comme s'il avait reçu un coup. Puis sa mâchoire se crispa. Il baissa la tête, poussa un soupir fatigué.

« T'es vraiment qu'un enfoiré, souffla-t-il. »

Puis il tourna les talons et gagna son sac de couchage à quelques mètres pour s'y placer et tourner le dos à ses coéquipiers.

Près du feu, Sasuke sentit la douleur affluer. Son corps s'était brusquement tendu au cours de l'échange ; et la colère n'en était pas la seule cause. L'émulation de l'altercation se mêlait à autre chose – une chose qu'il n'avait pas forcément envie de comprendre. Il jeta un œil à son assiette à peine entamée, secoua la tête, abandonna ses affaires au bord des pierres qui entouraient le foyer et partit à son tour se coucher.

Seule Ino resta autour du feu, prenant son tour de garde. Et ses yeux mêlés d'inquiétude et désormais de peine ne cessaient de se poser sur les silhouettes de Naruto et de Sasuke. Depuis combien de temps s'entendaient-ils si mal ?

* * *

><p>Après l'incident du premier soir, un silence assourdissant entoura l'équipe tandis qu'elle progressait à bonne allure vers le Pays des Collines. Ils passèrent la frontière au matin du troisième jour et vers la fin d'après-midi, le palais du Daimyô fut en vue.<p>

Sasuke n'adressa plus la parole à aucun de ses coéquipiers, mis à part pour donner ses ordres. Ino resta prudemment en retrait et Naruto, dont le visage colérique s'était défroissé pour ne prendre plus qu'un air pensif et à certains moments blessé, parla parfois avec elle. Mais jamais il ne s'entretint avec son chef d'équipe. Et ce fut dans une ambiance lourde qu'ils passèrent les portes de la grande demeure du Seigneur Arumata, Daimyô du Pays des Collines.

Celui-ci les reçut dans une large pièce dont le parquet était magnifiquement lustré et dont les murs étaient décorés de riches tapisseries. Assis sur une estrade, soutenu par de magnifiques oreillers de soie bleue brodés d'or, le costume pourpre et cousu d'argent, les longs cheveux noirs tirés en un chignon compliqué, le teint blême et les yeux sombres, il fumait une pipe lorsqu'il invita les trois ninjas à s'asseoir face à lui sur trois coussins de velours rouge qui avaient été alignés devant lui. Ino y prit place à genoux, Sasuke et Naruto s'y assirent en tailleur. Puis ils s'inclinèrent tous trois pour saluer le Seigneur Arumata. Sasuke, en sa qualité de chef d'équipe, prit la parole :

« Nos hommages, Seigneur Arumata. Je suis Sasuke Uchiha, jônin de Konoha et chef de cette équipe. Je vous présente Naruto Uzumaki et Ino Yamanaka, notre ninja-médecin. Nous vous remercions de nous recevoir ce soir.

-Et je vous remercie de répondre à ma demande. Vous a-t-on donné tous les détails de votre mission ? »

Sasuke acquiesça et répondit :

« Oui, Seigneur Arumata. Nous connaissons la situation de votre pays et la raison pour laquelle vous ne pourrez faire escorter votre fille auprès du clan Akimara pour qu'elle en épouse l'héritier. Mais ne vous en faites pas : qu'il s'agisse des brigands qui sévissent dans vos régions ou d'éventuels espions, personne ne lui fera de mal tant que nous serons là. »

Devant l'assurance et la prestance de Sasuke, le Daimyô parut satisfait. Mais le léger sourire qui étira ses lèvres interpella les jeunes ninjas. Naruto ne put s'empêcher de légèrement froncer les sourcils.

« Vous a-t-on parlé de ma fille, monsieur Uchiha ? »

Sasuke prit le temps de répondre.

« Non, mon Seigneur. »

Le sourire du Daimyô s'élargit.

« Alors on ne vous a pas dit qu'elle serait sans doute l'élément le plus dangereux durant votre mission. »

Sasuke se retint de jeter un œil vers ses coéquipiers qui avaient soudain tourné la tête vers lui.

« Que voulez-vous dire, mon Seigneur ? »

Le Daimyô porta sa pipe à ses lèvres, tira une bouffée qu'il recracha ensuite. Et à travers la fumée, son visage réjoui avait quelque chose de dérangeant.

« Ma fille Kaname n'a pas un caractère facile, monsieur Uchiha. Même si elle comprend qu'il est de son devoir d'épouser l'héritier du clan Akimara pour le bien de son peuple, elle reste réticente à ce mariage. Et il ne serait pas étonnant qu'elle veuille vous fausser compagnie. »

Il reprit sa pipe en bouche et dévisagea tour à tour les trois ninjas avant de s'arrêter sur Sasuke qui soutint son regard. Et qui répondit en s'inclinant légèrement :

« Cela n'arrivera pas, Seigneur Arumata. »

Le Daimyô eut de nouveau un sourire satisfait.

« Très bien. Vous partirez demain à huit heures. On vous amènera ma fille à l'entrée du domaine. En attendant, mangez et reposez-vous. Mes serviteurs vous conduiront. »

Il claqua des mains et plusieurs panneaux sur les côtés coulissèrent pour laisser apparaître quatre jeunes femmes qui les invitèrent à les suivre et s'occupèrent dès lors d'eux. Mais avant de quitter la salle, Naruto y jeta un dernier œil. Le Daimyô était toujours assis sur son estrade, à fumer sa pipe, et son regard acéré se tourna brusquement vers le jeune homme qui se sentit frémir de la tête aux pieds et quitta précipitamment les lieux.

* * *

><p>« La pauvre, quand même, murmura Ino en ajustant les bretelles de son sac. Ça ne doit pas être facile de se marier par devoir… En plus, je suis sûre qu'elle ne connaît même pas son fiancé ! »<p>

Naruto, à ses côtés, hocha vivement la tête.

« Moi aussi, je trouve ça injuste. Il a passé son temps à dire qu'elle avait mauvais caractère mais quand on le regarde, c'est lui qui a l'air le moins net…

-Naruto ! protesta Ino. Un peu de respect. C'est notre commanditaire, quand même… Et c'est un Daimyô !

-Ouais ben c'est pas une raison… Pis qu'est-ce qu'on attend, encore ? »

Sasuke, adossé à la muraille qui entourait le domaine, près des lourdes portes de bois qu'on avait ouvertes pour leur départ, les bras croisés et la tête posée contre la pierre, répondit :

« Le sujet même de notre mission, crétin. »

Naruto se retourna aussitôt vers lui, poing levé.

« Toi, je vais te… ! »

Mais il fut arrêté par Ino.

« Attends ! Regarde ! »

Il suivit la direction qu'elle indiquait et ses grands yeux bleus s'arrondirent lorsqu'il vit s'avancer trois hommes habillés d'une armure et qui escortaient une jeune fille aux longs cheveux châtains nattés. Quelques mèches se balançaient sur son front, ses yeux noisette étaient baissés et joliment maquillés, ses épaules étaient frêles et elle portait un magnifique kimono bleu marine parcouru d'entrelacs blancs où l'on avait brodé des perles bleu clair qui scintillaient sous la lumière du soleil matinal.

Naruto et Ino, bouche bée, la regardèrent venir à eux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle, chuchota Ino. »

Et Naruto, tout aussi subjugué qu'elle, ne put que vivement approuver.

Bientôt, les trois hommes et la jeune fille furent près d'eux. Sasuke s'avança à son tour pour échanger quelques mots avec les gardiens. Puis il se tourna vers la jeune fille et s'inclina légèrement.

« Mademoiselle Kaname, je suis Sasuke Uchiha, le chef de l'équipe qui a pour mission de vous escorter jusqu'au clan Akimara. J'espère que notre compagnie vous sera agréable. »

Son visage resta impassible et sa voix n'exprima rien de plus qu'une politesse obligée. Mais Kaname n'en fit pas grand cas. Et ses joues claires prirent une teinte rose.

Ino cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, surprise par la scène. Et comme Kaname commençait alors à s'agripper au bras de Sasuke et à lui dire combien elle était heureuse de partir avec lui, elle perdit tout à fait la sympathie et l'admiration qu'elle avait ressenties jusque-là.

« Non mais lâchez-le tout de suite ! s'écria-t-elle. Ce n'est pas lui, votre fiancé, à ce que je sache ! »

Kaname tourna alors la tête vers la jeune ninja et son visage n'exprima plus que mépris. Elle haussa un sourcil et rétorqua :

« Je ne crois pas t'avoir demandé ton avis. Alors reste à ta place et ne m'importune plus. »

Ino se figea sur place. Naruto, à côté d'elle, hésitait entre rire et s'énerver lui aussi, irrité que Sasuke, qui avait pourtant été si froid avec la jeune fille, eût ainsi attiré son attention. Aussi s'avança-t-il pour se présenter, une main derrière la tête, gêné et secoué d'un rire nerveux.

« Héhé, faites pas attention à elle, elle ne tient plus en place dès qu'il s'agit de Sasuke. Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki. J'espère qu'on deviendra amis ! »

En réponse à sa bonne humeur, Kaname afficha un air rebuté.

« Il n'y a aucune chance que cela arrive. »

Et alors que le visage de Naruto se décomposait, elle se tourna de nouveau vers Sasuke.

« Quand est-ce qu'on part ? J'espère que vous vous occuperez bien de moi, monsieur Uchiha. »

Et sur ces mots, elle entraîna le jônin vers la sortie tandis qu'Ino et Naruto, à l'arrière, fulminaient.

« Aucune chance que je la plaigne de nouveau pour son fichu mariage, maugréa la jeune fille.

-Je te le fais pas dire, renchérit l'Uzumaki. »

Et tout en fusillant du regard Kaname qui, à l'avant, semblait raconter sa vie à Sasuke, ils leur emboîtèrent le pas.

* * *

><p>La journée passa lentement, entrecoupée de nombreuses pauses réclamées de vive voix par Kaname. Elle en profitait toujours pour s'accrocher à Sasuke, lui adresser un grand sourire et lui dire d'une voix mielleuse à quel point elle le trouvait merveilleux. En revanche, elle affichait toujours un profond mépris face à Ino qui bouillait de rage dès que la jeune fille s'approchait du chef d'équipe et face à Naruto qui se montrait d'autant plus désagréable dès que Sasuke avait le malheur de lui demander quelque chose – comme si toute cette situation n'était due qu'à lui seul.<p>

Ils s'arrêtèrent au coucher du soleil près d'une rivière qui bordait une forêt clairsemée. Sasuke s'occupa de monter la tente dans laquelle dormirait Kaname – les deux autres lui avaient suffisamment fait comprendre qu'il était hors de question qu'ils l'aidassent. Ino se chargea de nouveau du repas tandis que Naruto alimentait le feu. La future épouse, assise sur une bûche que lui avait proposée Sasuke, les regardait faire, bras croisés et air pincé.

Elle ne se dérida que lorsque l'Uchiha la rejoignit et reprit alors son joyeux babillage. Ino et Naruto fumaient de colère en face d'eux et mangèrent avec énergie.

Sasuke n'était pas à l'aise et malgré son air impassible, il se sentait irrité par l'affection de Kaname et par le ressentiment des deux autres. Si l'ambiance n'avait pas été au beau fixe lors de la première partie de leur voyage, elle l'était encore moins à présent que la fille du Daimyô avait rejoint leur cortège. Il se rappela alors que le lendemain soir, ils seraient sur les terres du clan Akimara et que le surlendemain, Kaname serait mariée.

Il se contenta donc de rester près de leur protégée à la demande de celle-ci et prit son repas en silence. Puis Nauto fut désigné pour la vaisselle et tandis qu'il s'affairait à la rivière et qu'Ino vérifiait son paquetage, Kaname se colla à l'épaule de Sasuke et admira les étoiles qui piquetaient peu à peu le firmament obscurci.

« Le ciel est si beau, d'ici, murmura-t-elle d'une voix douce. Il n'a rien à voir avec celui que je n'ai de toute façon pas le droit de voir chez mon père. »

Il y avait là une invitation à la confession. Sasuke devina qu'elle avait envie de parler et que malgré l'attitude nonchalante et joueuse qu'elle affichait, elle restait récalcitrante à l'idée de se marier. Mais il ne répondit pas. Parce qu'il ne savait pas faire ce genre de choses. Parce qu'il ne la connaissait pas. Parce que ce n'était pas son rôle. Et peut-être aussi parce que Naruto venait de revenir, les mains trempées et l'air ennuyé, et qu'il accaparait tout à fait son attention.

« Vous croyez que j'aurai le droit de sortir le soir pour regarder les étoiles, une fois chez les Akimara ? »

Sasuke resta silencieux et regarda Naruto poser les gamelles sur une pierre plate pour les faire égoutter puis se rapprocher du feu et s'asseoir près d'Ino dont le visage était résolument tourné vers les braises.

« Ce mariage n'est qu'une grosse plaisanterie. »

Sasuke glissa à peine un œil vers sa voisine.

« Mon père n'y sera même pas. Il ne se soucie pas de moi. Je suis juste une marionnette dans son jeu d'homme politique. Si seulement il me laissait le choix… Je lui aurais peut-être demandé de faire de vous mon mari. Vous auriez amené ici les ninjas qu'il nous manque et la rébellion se serait éteinte sans qu'on ait besoin des Akimara. »

Kaname releva la tête vers Sasuke et eut un petit sourire mutin. Ino, près du feu, avait serré les poings sur ses genoux. Et Naruto avait levé les yeux. Il était aussitôt tombé sur ceux de Sasuke qui ne se détachaient plus de lui. Kaname n'en fit pas grand cas et poursuivit son monologue :

« Je suis sûre que vous auriez pu finir par m'aimer. Parce que vous ne m'aimez pas, n'est-ce pas ? Moi, je pense que je vous aime depuis la première fois que je vous ai vu. Si seulement vous pouviez vous intéresser à moi… Vous me sauveriez de cette horrible situation et surtout de… de cette… »

Sa voix, jusque-là amusée, s'étrangla brusquement. Et elle eut de grandes difficultés à poursuivre :

« Cette… coutume qu'ont les Akimara. »

L'attention de Sasuke revint soudainement à elle et comme il se tournait vers elle, les yeux de Naruto se posèrent sur la jeune fille. Celle-ci avait blêmi et ses lèvres tremblaient. Elle sembla un temps perdue puis dévisagea Sasuke comme si elle venait de le voir pour la première fois. Elle déglutit, le fixa longtemps. Puis baissa la tête. Et, sur un ton triste qu'aucun des ninjas ne lui avaient encore jamais entendu – et qui inquiéta jusqu'à Ino -, elle conclut :

« Je… je crois qu'il est temps que j'aille me coucher. »

Elle se leva prestement et disparut dans sa tente. Les trois ninjas la regardèrent partir. Leur attention revint ensuite au feu. Ils restèrent silencieux. Puis, d'un seul geste, Sasuke fit se lever ses coéquipiers. Sans un mot, Ino prit son premier tour de garde tandis que les deux garçons partaient se coucher.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Sasuke s'éveilla, le soleil était déjà levé depuis deux heures. Les oiseaux chantaient dans les arbres, la rivière sifflait joyeusement non loin et un calme certain régnait sur le camp. Aussitôt, un mauvais pressentiment le saisit. Il se releva brusquement et chercha immédiatement du regard la tente de Kaname. Elle était ouverte. Et il avait bien peur de la trouver vide. Il se leva rapidement, ne prit pas même la peine de prendre son bandeau et courut aussitôt vers la toile de l'entrée qui flottait sous le souffle léger du vent. Il n'y avait nulle trace de la jeune fille. Et en se concentrant, il ne ressentit pas sa présence aux alentours.<p>

Furieux, il gagna le grand arbre près du feu où ses coéquipiers et lui avaient décidé de placer celui qui serait de garde. Naruto s'y trouvait bien. Mais il dormait profondément. Devant ce spectacle, la colère de Sasuke ne se fit que plus forte encore. Il saisit l'Uzumaki par les épaules et le secoua avec violence jusqu'à faire cogner sa tête contre l'arbre. Le ninja poussa un cri de surprise et de douleur mêlées et posa une main à l'arrière de sa tête.

« Non mais ça va pas ! s'écria-t-il.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu dormais, Uzumaki ? »

Naruto cligna des yeux, soufflé par le ton de son chef d'équipe.

« Comment ça ?

-Tu dors pendant tes tours de garde et tu oses te dire ninja ? »

Naruto fut un instant confus. Puis il se renfrogna.

« Oh c'est bon ! Ça arrive à tout le monde.

-Pas en mission ! opposa Sasuke. Et pas quand on a la vie de la personne la plus importante du pays entre les mains !

-Hein ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? s'étonna Naruto.

-Je te parle du fait que Kaname a disparu ! »

Naruto fut aussitôt debout.

« Quoi ? Mais… t'es sûr ?

-Evidemment, abruti ! »

Sasuke se détourna de lui et s'en alla réveiller Ino pour lui expliquer la situation. La jeune fille, quoiqu'encore endormie, se leva rapidement. Sasuke se saisit à la va-vite de son sac, ne s'occupa pas même de ses affaires de couchage.

« Une fusée de détresse par personne, dit-il en lançant à ses coéquipiers les pistolets d'alarme. Le premier qui la retrouve tire, les autres le rejoignent et quand on est sûr qu'on ne risque rien, on revient ici. Dispersion ! »

Et ils disparurent du lieu de campement.

* * *

><p>Ils n'étaient pas partis depuis longtemps lorsque le bruit d'une fusée se fit entendre. Sasuke sauta de sa branche et atterrit souplement au sol. Il leva les yeux pour repérer entre les arbres la direction qu'il devait prendre puis s'élança.<p>

L'étincelle était bleue. Il s'agissait de l'alarme d'Ino. Il perçut bientôt sur sa droite un bruit de course. Son sharingan s'activa naturellement. Un rapide coup d'œil sur le côté et la sensation d'un chakra familier lui suffirent à identifier Naruto. Il focalisa son attention sur les branches face à lui et accéléra l'allure, facilement suivi par son coéquipier.

Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour rejoindre la ninja-médecin. Face à elle, six ninjas mercenaires – des renégats dont les bandeaux étaient barrés d'un large trait – montraient les dents. Derrière eux, Kaname, toujours dans son kimono impeccable et les cheveux tressés, se balançait dans le vide, attachée par les pieds à une corde ; sans doute un piège dans lequel elle était tombée.

Il n'y eut pas de mot échangé. Ils se jetèrent en même temps les uns sur les autres. Les ennemis étaient deux fois plus nombreux et il était impossible de juger de leur niveau. Mais Sasuke avait confiance et ce fut avec une aisance déconcertante qu'il fit coïncider une attaque de feu avec celle de vent de Naruto.

Il y eut d'abord une mêlée. Les trois ninjas de Konoha s'attaquaient à qui leur faisait face. Puis Ino se retrouva à combattre en corps-à-corps une autre fille dont la spécialité semblait être le lancer de kunais. Naruto suivit dans les arbres deux jumeaux très rapides et qui ne cessaient de lui jeter des fumigènes qui l'aveuglaient et le faisaient tousser. Sasuke, quant à lui, se retrouva encerclé par trois grands colosses qui portaient de grandes haches ou des arbalètes.

Il évita avec habileté les flèches de l'archer du groupe avant de le surprendre. Il serpenta entre les arbres, prit appui sur l'un d'eux, gagna en hauteur, profita des clones de Naruto qui revenait vers le lieu de combat afin de bloquer les jumeaux pour atterrir derrière l'homme et, dégainant sa célèbre épée qu'il gardait toujours à la taille, transpercer celui-ci. A peine se fut-il écroulé que les deux autres colosses repoussèrent les attaques de Sasuke. La lame fine mais solide de Kusanagi stoppa les violents coups de hache portés. Les yeux de l'Uchiha lisaient tous les mouvements, anticipaient les attaques combinées des deux hommes avec une facilité déconcertante. Mais il fut surpris par les attaques d'eau qu'ils lui lancèrent, manqua se faire capturer dans une bulle aqueuse, s'éloigna, attendit un nouvel assaut pour répondre par la foudre.

Son opposant hurla de douleur lorsque les éclairs le frappèrent et tomba en arrière. Le dernier colosse fondit sur lui et son attaque fut telle qu'elle projeta Sasuke en arrière jusqu'à ce que son dos cognât contre un tronc. Il n'eut pas le temps de se reprendre que l'homme le saisit au poignet et à la gorge. Sa prise était si forte que le jeune ninja ne put que lâcher son épée. Il se retrouva alors soulevé et se débattit pour reprendre sa respiration. Un coup de pied dans la mâchoire de son attaquant fit reculer celui-ci et il retomba avant de rouler au sol pour éviter la hache de l'homme. Il sauta sur le tronc le plus proche après une nouvelle attaque.

Non loin, le deuxième colosse avait retrouvé ses esprits et s'élançait vers Naruto qui finissait de mettre hors d'état de nuire les jumeaux. Ce fut malgré lui que Sasuke hurla :

« Naruto ! »

L'interpellé eut à peine le temps de se retourner pour voir un kunai se ficher dans le dos du colosse et le voir s'écrouler devant lui. Il releva les yeux, pris de court, pour voir son chef d'équipe éviter la hache de l'homme qui le harcelait. Après un coup d'œil vers Ino qui se battait toujours contre la fille du groupe, il s'élança vers Sasuke.

« Sasuke ! »

L'Uchiha réceptionna avec habileté le kunai qu'il lui lança, para tant bien que mal une attaque, recula pour éviter le tranchant de la hache, pivota lorsque celle-ci retomba sur lui. Naruto fut en un rien de temps à ses côtés, invoqua des clones et submergea leur attaquant par leur nombre.

Derrière eux, Kaname hurlait d'épouvante. Ino venait d'être violemment rejetée au sol près d'elle et son adversaire était sur le point de l'égorger. Naruto s'élança sur elle pour la faire tomber au sol. Mais elle l'entraîna avec elle et ils roulèrent furieusement l'un sur l'autre pour reprendre le dessus. L'Uzumaki finit par bloquer les bras de la fille. Elle lui jeta un regard furieux et souffla alors une fumée qui lui brûla la gorge et les yeux.

Il fut vite repoussé et un poing redoutable finit de le sonner. Le colosse était de nouveau là, plusieurs kunais plantés dans le corps par Sasuke. Ses yeux, injectés de sang, reflétaient une haine pure et Naruto en fut tellement déboussolé qu'il se laissa soulever et lancer contre un rocher sur lequel il atterrit durement. Ino, à coté de lui, se remettait doucement. Le colosse s'avança vers lui avant de s'arrêter net ; et le bruit que Kusanagi fit en transperçant son corps retentit avec une force incroyable aux oreilles du ninja. La lame fut rapidement retirée et le sang suinta aussitôt de la blessure. L'homme tomba à genoux, les yeux toujours aussi noirs, et retomba face contre terre. Sasuke, le visage couvert de sang et de légères entailles, le fixa avec hargne avant d'être de nouveau rappelé à la réalité par un cri strident de Kaname.

Ino s'était courageusement relevée et tentait de couper la corde qui retenait la fille du Daimyô. Mais la mercenaire qui avait échappé à Naruto la saisit par la gorge et la repoussa au loin. Un kunai frôla alors sa joue et sectionna la corde. Kaname retomba sur l'épaule et poussa un gémissement de douleur. Naruto était de nouveau debout, le bras encore levé. La fille lui jeta un regard furieux. Puis un sourire narquois tordit ses lèvres. Elle sortit une dague d'un fourreau qui pendait à sa ceinture. Se retourna. Et l'abattit sur Kaname.

Ce ne fut pas le corps de la jeune fille qui arrêta l'arme. Ni l'épée du chef d'équipe qui venait de se poser sur sa gorge. C'était une épaule. Celle du jeune homme blond qui venait de se jeter entre l'arme et la fille du Daimyô. Elle écarquilla les yeux. Et avant de pouvoir réagir, sentit la lame froide glisser sur sa peau.

Sasuke l'égorgea sans état d'âme et posa la main sur le manche du kunai pour le retirer de l'avant-bras de Naruto. Celui-ci s'écroula en serrant les dents. Sasuke rengaina Kusanagi et s'accroupit aux côtés de son coéquipier qui se redressait déjà pour aider Kaname à s'asseoir. Celle-ci, le teint blême, les lèvres entrouvertes par la stupéfaction, fixait avec incompréhension la large blessure de Naruto.

Ino fut bientôt auprès d'eux et, sur les ordres de Sasuke, appliqua les mains sur l'épaule de la jeune fille pour la soigner cependant que son chef d'équipe, armé d'un kunai, découpait la manche du pull bleu marine de chûnin que portait Naruto. Sans écouter les protestations de celui-ci, il inspecta la blessure, entreprit de la comprimer.

Ino eut bientôt fini de s'occuper de leur protégée et rejoignit aussitôt Naruto pour refermer la blessure.

« Il faut toujours que tu te mettes dans des situations improbables, lui reprocha-t-elle, plus pour oublier la peur qui l'étreignait encore que pour véritablement s'attaquer à lui. »

Naruto se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Bah, di-il, il n'y aura plus rien dans quelques heures, de toute façon. »

Ino ne fit pas de commentaire et termina son sort avant de bander précautionneusement la zone blessée. Chose faite, elle aida son coéquipier à se relever. Puis se tourna vers Kaname.

« Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce devant l'air effrayé de la jeune fille. »

Celle-ci fixait toujours Naruto et plus particulièrement son bras droit désormais nu.

« Kaname ? insista Ino. »

Les yeux de la fille du Daimyô se brouillèrent. Et les larmes débordèrent bientôt de ses cils. Estomaqués, Ino et Naruto ne réagirent pas immédiatement puis se précipitèrent à ses côtés pour la rassurer.

« Hééé, s'exclama Naruto. Qu'est-ce que vous nous faites, là ? Allez, c'est fini, c'est bon, vous ne risquez plus rien. »

Les pleurs de Kaname redoublèrent et elle se jeta alors sur lui pour entourer son cou de ses bras.

« Je… je suis si désolée, hoqueta-t-elle. Je voulais juste… je suis… je suis désolée… »

Naruto se sentit rougir et ne sut que faire avant de rendre timidement son étreinte à la jeune fille.

« Hé, c'est pas grave, on est tous en vie. Là, là… »

Il lui tapota gauchement le dos. Ino, à côté d'eux, avait une expression douce. Sasuke les veillait. Il ne ressentait plus aucune présence. Ces mercenaires avaient été faciles à défaire. Et même si Naruto s'était fait blesser, il savait pertinemment que grâce à son démon intérieur, comme il l'avait dit, _il n'aurait plus rien le soir même._

Il laissa le temps à Kaname de se calmer, de sécher ses larmes. Puis il l'invita à se lever.

« On a encore du chemin à faire. Retournons au campement. »

Tête baissée, elle acquiesça et le suivit sans mot dire. Quelque chose, chez elle, avait changé. La prévenance avec laquelle Ino l'avait soignée malgré tout le mépris qu'elle avait pu lui témoigner et la blessure que Naruto avait gagnée pour la protéger l'émurent profondément. Et jusqu'à ce qu'ils gagnassent les terres du clan Akimara, elle ne dit pas un mot et se contenta de regards noyés de tristesse et de regret.

* * *

><p>Naruto s'assit dans l'eau chaude du bassin avec un plaisir non feint. Sasuke, à côté de lui, lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil, constata l'absence de cicatrice sur son avant-bras droit et ferma les yeux, se laissant aller contre le rebord de pierre au repos mérité qu'on leur offrait.<p>

Ils avaient gagné les terres du clan Akimara en début de soirée. La forêt avait cédé sa place à des plaines infinies de champs de blé où s'affairaient encore certains hommes. D'autres conduisaient des charrettes chargées de victuailles marchandées à quelques lieues de là ou ramenaient des bêtes qu'on avait fait paître non loin. Quelques-uns avaient reconnu Kaname dont le portrait, commandé par le dirigeant du clan, était fièrement exposé dans la salle du conseil de la famille. On avait fait à la jeune fille maints compliments qui l'avaient laissée plus taciturne et plus abattue.

Peu à peu, les ondulations des plaines avaient disparu et une imposante colline entourée d'une redoutable muraille était apparue : couverte de petites maisons d'un style traditionnel, elle était surmontée par de grandes constructions qui, de loin, ressemblaient à des temples.

Les trois ninjas et leur protégée avaient été reçus avec tous les égards qui leur étaient dus. Partout, l'air était aux festivités : les jeunes gens s'animaient en riant tout en accrochant aux pans des fenêtres plusieurs décorations de types et de couleurs variés, le tout donnant aux rues un aspect chatoyant ; les enfants se poursuivaient, lanternes en main, en riant, impatients d'assister le lendemain soir au mariage qui devait avoir lieu ; les anciens regardaient le tout avec un air entendu et un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Cette ambiance de réjouissance aurait presque pu les faire sourire si Kaname n'avait pas eu le cœur si lourd et si ses gardiens n'avaient pas été si las.

Pressés par la foule, ils avaient remonté la grand-rue pour se rendre compte, une fois au sommet de la colline, que celle-ci se prolongeait en un plateau où serpentait une muraille interne qui protégeait les maisons des dirigeants. L'accueil s'y était fait cérémonieux : tous les anciens du village les avaient remerciés et s'étaient empressés de confier Kaname à de jeunes servantes qui sauraient s'occuper au mieux de la jeune fiancée.

Puis on les avait menés à leur propre quartier où ils avaient pu se restaurer et se reposer. Le chef du clan Akimara, un homme d'âge mûr au visage doré par le soleil, aux larges épaules et au visage avenant les avait vivement conviés au mariage. Sasuke avait accepté, à la plus grande joie d'Ino et de Naruto. Mais ses raisons n'étaient pas les mêmes que ses coéquipiers : si eux s'imaginaient pouvoir s'amuser et se détendre à volonté, oublier l'attaque de ce matin et le destin fatidique de Kaname, lui songeait à ce que lui avait dit l'Hokage et comptait bien donner au clan Akimara la meilleure image possible de Konoha.

Enfin, ils avaient été invités à profiter des bains chauds privés de la famille dirigeante. Tout le monde, dans le domaine, s'affairait aux préparatifs du mariage. Aussi Naruto et lui se retrouvèrent-ils seuls dans le bassin des hommes. La nuit était déjà tombée et la lune était haute dans le ciel. L'air frais leur faisait du bien et la vue que permettaient les bassins, placés au bord de la falaise que formait, plus à l'ouest, le plateau, était imprenable sur les plaines, les champs, le torrent qui passait plus bas et la forêt au loin.

Naruto se retourna pour s'appuyer contre le rebord et admirer le paysage. Il avait l'air songeur et dodelinait de la tête à cause de la chaleur de l'eau. Bientôt, il la posa sur le rebord de pierre, appréciant la caresse froide de celui-ci contre son visage brûlant. Sasuke, à côté de lui, se laissa aller un peu plus dans le bassin, jusqu'au menton, et ce léger mouvement agita la surface qui résonna de clapotis. Naruto tourna la tête vers lui et admira le profil fier de l'Uchiha qui, les yeux clos, profitait toujours de l'effet apaisant des bains chauds. Ses yeux bleus se voilèrent et il les détourna ensuite pour revenir aux plaines qui s'éclaircissaient sous la luminescence de la lune.

Il entrouvrit la bouche. La referma. Hésita. Et fut finalement surpris par Sasuke lorsque celui-ci lui demanda, sans changer de posture ni ouvrir les yeux :

« Qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire ? »

Naruto se mordit la lèvre, indécis. Puis il s'éloigna du rebord pour se plonger sous l'eau. Remonta à la surface et revint s'adosser contre les pierres, juste à côté de Sasuke. Il fronça les sourcils. Et dit finalement :

« Tu t'en fais pas pour Kaname ? Elle avait vraiment pas l'air bien aujourd'hui. Et puis elle va épouser quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaît pas. En plus, elle a dit qu'elle était amoureuse de toi et…

-C'est vraiment ce que tu voulais me dire ? le coupa Sasuke. »

Naruto referma précipitamment la bouche et rentra la tête entre les épaules. Puis il murmura :

« Tu m'en veux vraiment de pas être venu à la présentation des nouveaux jônins ? »

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux et les posa sur Naruto qui, les joues rosies, évita précautionneusement de croiser son regard.

« Pourquoi ? Tu voulais venir ? »

Naruto haussa les épaules et passa une main à la surface de l'eau.

« J'en sais rien. J'ai hésité. Mais je… on s'était pas parlé depuis des mois et je me suis dit que ça pourrait ne pas te faire plaisir. »

Sasuke hocha la tête sans trop savoir pourquoi.

« Alors ? réitéra Naruto. Tu m'en as voulu, hein ? Tu l'as dit, l'autre soir. »

Sasuke détourna la tête à son tour, gêné.

« Peut-être. J'en sais rien. »

Naruto replongea sa main sous l'eau et resta un temps à fixer les légères rides qui se formaient à la surface de celle-ci.

« Pourquoi on a arrêté de se voir, en fait ? demanda-t-il, l'esprit ailleurs. »

Sasuke soupira.

« Parce qu'on se disputait trop et sur trop de choses. Parce que Sakura et Kakashi se sont plaints qu'on ne de notre manque de travail d'équipe. Parce que l'Hokage n'a pas insisté pour nous envoyer en mission ensemble. Il y a plein de raisons. »

Naruto rejeta la tête en arrière en gémissant de frustration et son épaule cogna celle de Sasuke.

« Je comprends plus rien à cette situation… On s'entendait bien avant, non ? Enfin, je crois. »

Le regard de Sasuke suivit la ligne de la gorge de son coéquipier, passa sur sa pomme d'Adam, remonta jusqu'à son menton. Et plus loin, les paupières lourdes de fatigue, les joues striées, les lèvres sèches, les mèches blondes brunies par l'eau et collées à ses tempes.

« On s'entendait bien, confirma-t-il. Mais il s'est passé des choses et il y en a d'autres qui ont changé. »

Naruto redressa la tête et celle-ci pencha sur la gauche jusqu'à retomber sur l'épaule de Sasuke.

« On y peut rien, tu crois ? »

Sasuke haussa les épaules et ne répondit rien. Mais puisqu'il laissait Naruto reposer ainsi contre lui, il y avait peut-être une chance que tout, entre eux, s'arrangeât. Il était de toute façon trop tard et il faisait trop chaud pour qu'une nouvelle dispute entre eux éclatât.

* * *

><p>Les feux d'artifice éclatèrent en de multiples gerbes de couleurs qui, après avoir dessiné de majestueuses formes, retombèrent en pluie sur les terres du clan Akimara. Les applaudissements et cris de joie résonnèrent contre les murs d'enceinte. Partout, on alluma des lampions qu'on s'empressa d'accrocher aux linteaux des portes. Les enfants couraient dans les rues, des lanternes pleines de lucioles qu'ils avaient capturées plus tôt en mains ou en agitant des rubans phosphorescents qu'ils faisaient tournoyer au-dessus de leurs têtes.<p>

Dans les larges cours intérieures des bâtiments de la famille dirigeante, on avait partout installé des stands de jeux et des buffets où les gens mangeaient de bon cœur en conversant au sujet du mariage qui s'était déroulé plus tôt. Les jeunes mariés, déjà attablés dans la plus grande cour, resplendissaient dans leurs vêtements traditionnels blancs brodés d'argent. L'héritier des Akimara était jeune, beau, poli et plutôt avenant – du moins était-ce l'avis d'Ino. Mais ni Kaname ni lui ne semblaient à l'aise et depuis qu'on les avait unis, ils ne parvenaient pas à se regarder.

Sasuke restait à surveiller du coin de l'œil le jeune couple. De temps à autre, il tournait également la tête vers ses coéquipiers. Naruto avait attiré l'attention de plusieurs garçons et s'échinait à leur apprendre à lancer quelques kunais à un stand de tir. Quant à Ino, elle bavardait avec les fleuristes du clan et devisait sur la beauté des bouquets qu'ils avaient choisis pour l'occasion.

Satisfait, et estimant que la mission était une réussite et que tout allait pour le mieux, il se détourna d'eux et partit discuter avec le dirigeant du clan. Il fallait le féliciter pour cet heureux événement et lui rappeler la loyauté de Konoha.

* * *

><p>Ino avait été entraînée à l'intérieur de l'une des demeures par une jeune fleuriste qui voulait son avis quant aux fleurs qu'elle allait bientôt déposer dans la chambre nuptiale. Elle la conduisit jusqu'au cœur de la maison, dans une large salle où le sol était constitué d'un parquet magnifiquement lustré et où les murs étaient couverts de tentures sombres. Un large autel s'y trouvait, taillé dans un bois vernis et recouvert de soie. Deux coupes de bronze y avaient été posées et à côté d'elles, plusieurs flacons de verre contenaient un liquide légèrement bleuté ; l'un d'eux avait été vidé – probablement dans les calices.<p>

Ino fit à peine attention aux fleurs, posées dans un coin de la pièce, que la jeune fille lui désignait. Elle s'approcha avec curiosité de l'autel et leva l'un des flacons pour le voir de plus près. Les explications de la jeune fille quant à son choix floral s'arrêtèrent aussitôt.

« Oh, non ! Il ne faut pas toucher à cela, mademoiselle Ino. »

La jeune ninja se retourna vers elle pour demander :

« Pourquoi ? C'est un parfum ?

-Non, non, répondit hâtivement la jeune fille. C'est une potion et… »

Elle plaqua sa main sur sa bouche.

« Pardon ! Je ne devrais pas en parler ! »

Ino fronça les sourcils, sa curiosité attisée. Elle reposa la fiole qu'elle avait prise et se tourna vers la fleuriste.

« Hé, je suis ninja, au service de ton pays. Tu peux bien me dire ? Je ne dirai rien à personne, promis ! »

La jeune fille hocha la tête, les joues empourprées. Puis elle s'avança vers l'autel pour frôler du doigt le bord d'une des deux coupes.

« Notre clan a un secret. Un secret qui assure son bon fonctionnement. »

Ino se pencha vers elle, avide d'en savoir plus.

« C'est le couple dirigeant qui a le plus de pouvoir et par le passé, il est arrivé plusieurs fois que le clan manque de disparaître à cause de couples qui se déchiraient. »

La fleuriste déglutit. Puis poursuivit, d'une voix chevrotante :

« Alors les anciens ont compris que de la pérennité et de la bonne entente du couple dirigeant dépendait la gestion du clan. Et chaque fois qu'un nouveau couple dirigeant se marie, on fait boire aux mariés une potion. »

Ino haussa un sourcil.

« Une potion ? répéta-t-elle. C'est-à-dire ? »

La jeune fille jeta quelques regards autour d'elle pour être sûre qu'elles étaient bien seules. Puis elle se rapprocha de l'oreille d'Ino et y souffla :

« Un philtre d'amour. »

* * *

><p>Ino s'en voulait terriblement. Mais elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Aux mots de la fleuristes avaient fait écho ceux de Kaname :<p>

_« Vous me sauveriez de cette horrible situation et surtout de cette coutume qu'ont les Akimara. »_

La fatalité du destin de la fille du Daimyô ne se dessinait réellement qu'à présent. Elle avait été forcée d'épouser un homme sous prétexte que celui-ci était l'héritier du clan le plus puissant du pays et le seul en capacité de réprimer la rébellion qui y faisait rage. Et maintenant, les Akimara comptaient lui faire ingérer un philtre d'amour qui lui ferait perdre toute raison et la forcerait à tomber amoureuse de son époux.

Ino avait été terriblement ébranlée par cette annonce. Elle avait eu du mal à reprendre contenance, à suivre la fleuriste jusqu'à la cour où soudain, les festivités lui semblaient de terribles annonces de ce qui allait sous peu frapper Kaname.

Ino n'appréciait pas tant la jeune fille. Elle avait été extrêmement déçue par son attitude, irritée par son mépris. Mais s'était toujours sentie de la compassion pour sa situation. Et peu à peu, une certitude était née dans son esprit : elle ne pouvait pas laisser les choses en l'état.

L'amour était quelque chose de pur, de sincère. L'amour ne pouvait pas être forcé. L'amour ne pouvait pas être un charme jeté à quelqu'un sous prétexte du bon maintien d'un clan. Il y en avait assez que Kaname soit sans cesse sacrifiée pour le bien d'institutions souveraines. L'amour n'avait pas à être décidé par un élément autre que soi-même.

Aussi n'avait-elle pu s'empêcher, quand elle avait été sûre que personne ne faisait attention à elle, de retourner dans cette salle. De constater que les deux coupes étaient effectivement pleines. Et de les emporter avec elle.

Pour que Kaname ne fût jamais forcée de boire ce philtre. Ni forcée de tomber malgré elle amoureuse d'un homme qu'autrement elle n'aurait jamais aimé.

Elle gagnait la cour intérieure principale lorsque Sasuke lui barra la route.

« Ino, un des anciens du clan vient de se blesser. J'ai besoin de toi tout de suite. »

Ino écarquilla les yeux et se trouva interdite devant son chef d'équipe, les deux coupes en mains. Elle rougit instantanément, se mit à bafouiller. Face à elle, Sasuke fronça les sourcils et désigna les deux verres de bronze.

« Pose ça immédiatement et suis-moi. Maintenant. »

Ino déglutit. Puis hocha la tête. Avisa un petit banc de pierre repoussé sous un vieux saule. Il n'y avait personne alentour. Elle y posa les calices puis suivit Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Sasuke lâcha un soupir. Le malaise de l'un des anciens du clan avait créé de l'agitation dans la cour où cela s'était passé. Mais heureusement, l'intervention d'Ino qui avait en un rien de temps ramené l'homme à la conscience et avait fait une formidable démonstration de ses talents en soignant une méchante coupure qu'il s'était faite en tombant finit de leur attirer les bonnes grâces du clan Akimara. Cela signifiait que les relations diplomatiques entre le Pays des Collines et le Pays du Feu étaient garanties et Sasuke ne se sentait pas peu fier. Les mains dans les poches et un léger sourire aux lèvres, il arpenta le chemin de ronde de la muraille que l'un des dirigeants avaient tenu à lui faire voir avant d'être appelé ailleurs pour une animation à destination des mariés.<p>

Sasuke s'arrêta bientôt près des créneaux pour admirer la vue si magnifique depuis le domaine des Akimara. Puis un éclat de voix attira son attention vers l'intérieur d'une cour dont l'un des côtés était bordé par la muraille. Il s'agissait d'un petit jardin où une bande d'enfants s'amusait joyeusement à se courir après. Peu à peu, d'autres personnes investirent le jardin et il grouilla bientôt de monde. Sasuke les regarda vivre un temps. Puis la nostalgie le gagna et il s'en alla plus loin.

Un escalier lui permit de regagner une autre cour. Elle était elle aussi pleine de monde. Cependant, il ne fut pas difficile pour lui de repérer la chevelure blonde de Naruto. Il le vit regarder de tous côtés, deux verres en mains. Curieux, il s'approcha de lui.

« Hé, l'apostropha-t-il. »

Naruto sursauta et manqua renverser le contenu d'un de ses verres.

« Mais t'es pas bien de me faire peur comme ça ! »

Sasuke eut un rictus étrange et leva les yeux au ciel. Puis il s'intéressa à la quête apparemment très importante de son coéquipier.

« Qui est-ce que tu cherches ? demanda-t-il. »

Naruto tourna ses grands yeux bleus vers lui et répondit sur le ton de l'évidence :

« Ben Kaname, pourquoi ? »

Sasuke haussa un sourcil.

« Laisse-moi deviner, susurra-t-il. Tu comptes lui offrir un verre ? »

Naruto se renfrogna.

« Pourquoi ? C'est pas permis ? »

Sasuke secoua la tête en souriant légèrement.

« Elle vient de se marier, abruti. Tu ferais mieux de laisser tomber. »

Et sur ces mots, il lui subtilisa un de ses verres et s'enfonça dans la foule sans lui laisser le temps de protester. Il porta le récipient de bronze à ses lèvres et but une gorgée. Le goût lui sembla étrange : comme une eau à laquelle on aurait mêlé autre chose de plus doucereux, presque âcre et qui laissait une certaine amertume sur la langue. Il grimaça mais en reprit.

Il fut bientôt de retour dans le jardin. Les gens s'y étaient dispersés et le calme revenait peu à peu. Il admirait les lampions accrochés aux branches lorsqu'une étrange impression se saisit de lui. Il se retourna aussitôt et comprit immédiatement : Ino courait vers lui, l'air paniqué. Elle ne s'arrêta qu'une fois face à lui et ne prit pas même la peine de reprendre son souffle. Elle était visiblement au bord des larmes et tremblait de tout son corps. Sasuke fronça les sourcils et lui demanda, sur un ton calme qui, il l'espérait, l'apaiserait peut-être :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Ino ? »

La jeune fille sembla sur le point d'éclater en sanglots. Mais elle se racla la gorge et dit d'une voix incertaine :

« Sasuke… J'ai fait quelque chose de terrible. »

Le regard du jeune homme s'assombrit.

« Explique-moi. »

Ino voulut prendre la parole mais sa gorge se crispa et elle dut prendre une profonde inspiration pour pouvoir répondre :

« Tu te rappelles, la coutume étrange du clan dont parlait Kaname ? »

Sasuke acquiesça sans comprendre.

« J'ai découvert ce que c'était. Ils… »

Elle jeta un regard apeuré autour d'elle. Puis se rapprocha de lui pour lui souffler :

« Ils font boire un philtre d'amour aux époux du futur couple dirigeant du clan. »

Sasuke ne sut s'il devait éclater de rire ou dire à Ino qu'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie de mauvais goût. Mais devant l'air qu'elle affichait, il sut aussitôt qu'il devait la croire. Il lui demanda alors :

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Ino ? »

Celle-ci soutint son regard avec peine et répondit du bout des lèvres :

« J'ai volé les deux coupes qui contenaient le philtre. J'ai dû les poser quand tu es venu me chercher et je… »

Elle passa une main nerveuse dans sa frange.

« Elles ont disparu, Sasuke. Je n'arrive pas à les retrouver. »

Sa voix se brisa et sa gorge se serra à la faire suffoquer. Mais Sasuke ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort et s'empressa de dire :

« C'est pas vrai, Ino ! De quel droit !... Est-ce que tu sais seulement à quel point il est important qu'on garde de bons contacts avec ce clan ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont dire s'ils découvrent ce que tu as fait ? »

La jeune fille baissa la tête et rentra les épaules.

« Je sais, fit-elle d'une voix méprisable. Mais je… je ne les retrouve pas… »

L'Uchiha se pinça le nez de sa main libre. Puis il prit une profonde inspiration et tenta de calmer sa colère.

« Bon. Elles ressemblent à quoi, ces coupes ? »

Ino essuya rapidement les quelques larmes qui bordaient ses yeux puis tenta de reprendre contenance avant d'expliquer :

« Ils s'agit de grandes coupes de bronze. Avec des gravures et quelques pierres incrustées. Et un liquide bleu clair à l'intérieur et… Elles devraient être faciles à trouver, ce sont les seules que j'ai vues ici ! Tout est servi dans de la porcelaine ou de la terre cuite et… »

Mais la soudaine crispation du corps de son chef d'équipe et surtout la terrible pâleur de son visage l'arrêtèrent.

« Sasuke ? fit-t-elle avec inquiétude. »

Le jeune homme avait les yeux rivés sur la coupe qu'il tenait à la main, dont il n'avait pas d'abord vu les entrelacs dessinés sur la surface de bronze ni les quelques saphirs qui y avaient été ajoutés. Pourquoi ce détail ne l'avait-il pas interpelé lorsqu'il l'avait prise ?

Ino blêmit à son tour lorsqu'elle reconnut le calice. Et demanda avec une voix blanche :

« Tu… Tu en as bu ? »

Sasuke hocha lentement la tête.

« Et… où l'as-tu trouvée ? »

Sasuke déglutit avant de répondre.

« C'est Naruto qui… »

Puis il se figea à nouveau. Et dans ses yeux à présent grands ouverts, la terrible compréhension de la situation s'installa.

« Oh non… murmura-t-il. »

Ino l'observait avec anxiété.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Brutalement, Sasuke la saisit par une épaule et pressa son verre contre elle.

« Garde-moi ça. Mets ce qui reste dans un flacon, une gourde, n'importe quoi du moment que tu m'en gardes un échantillon.

-Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu…

-Il faut que je retrouve ce crétin. »

Et avant qu'elle eût pu dire quoi que ce fût, il s'élança hors du jardin. Il gagna la cour adjacente, regarda de tous côtés sans voir le signe d'une mèche blonde. Il voulut la traverser, bouscula quelques personnes dans son empressement. S'excusa à peine. Comprit bientôt que la foule le bloquait. Il prit alors son élan et bondit sur l'un des toits. Des enfants le montrèrent du doigt en criant. Les adultes commencèrent à le suivre alors qu'il sautait de maison en maison et applaudirent en croyant assister à une démonstration de l'art ninja.

Mais Sasuke était loin de l'amusement et seule une profonde angoisse l'habitait. Elle dirigeait ses gestes, décuplait sa vitesse et son acuité visuelle. Elle déclencha même le sharingan. Et ce fut grâce à ses yeux miraculeux qu'il reconnut enfin la silhouette de l'Uzumaki, de nouveau au stand de tir où il s'amusait à lancer kunai sur kunai sous les exclamations ravies des enfants du clan. Il visa une dernière fois, se tourna vers ses admirateurs pour leur sourire bêtement en croisant les bras derrière sa tête. Puis il s'éloigna. Se saisit de son verre qu'il avait laissé sur une table plus loin. Le porta à ses lèvres.

« Arrête ! »

Un poids lui tomba dessus et lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Il s'étala de tout son long dans la poussière et perdit son verre qui alla rouler plus loin et éclaboussa la terre du liquide bleuâtre qu'il contenait. Furieux, Naruto se retourna vers son agresseur :

« Non mais ça va p… »

Il s'interrompit en reconnaissant Sasuke – et particulièrement en avisant l'air affolé qu'arborait celui-ci.

« Sasuke ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu… »

Mais l'interpelé était déjà loin, à ramasser à la hâte la coupe. Naruto se redressa tant bien que mal.

« Hé, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?

-Tu en as bu ? »

Décontenancé par la question, il ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Hein ?

-Naruto ! s'écria Sasuke en lui prenant le bras. C'est sérieux. Tu en as bu ? »

Naruto cligna des yeux.

« Ben oui. Pourquoi ? »

L'abattement se peignit sur les traits de Sasuke et il se prit la tête entre les mains en maugréant :

« C'est pas vrai ! »

Naruto, perdu, le regarda faire sans savoir comment réagir. Les gens, autour d'eux, se rassemblaient pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Une femme leur demanda même si tout allait bien. Ce fut ce qui sortit Sasuke de son tourment. Il leva un visage résolu vers l'assemblée et répondit avec une amabilité feinte par la positive. Puis il fixa Naruto, se pencha vers lui et murmura :

« Suis-moi. Tout de suite. »

Naruto eut envie de refuser, agacé par l'attitude de son chef d'équipe. Mais la lueur d'effroi qui persistait dans les prunelles sombres de Sasuke le décida à le suivre. Ils gagnèrent le toit le plus proche puis se rapprochèrent du jardin où Sasuke avait laissé Ino. Ils la rejoignirent en sautant souplement à terre. Elle tourna un visage inquiet vers eux et s'enquit :

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si urgent ? »

Sasuke lui montra la deuxième coupe qu'il avait entre les doigts.

« Oh mon Dieu… murmura-t-elle en portant une main à sa bouche. Elle est vide ? »

-Hm.

-Qui l'a bue ?

-Naruto. »

L'annonce manqua faire défaillir Ino et elle se rattrapa au tronc de l'arbre derrière elle.

« Oh mon Dieu… »

Naruto observa tour à tour ses coéquipiers puis s'écria :

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, à la fin ! »

Sasuke ne lui accorda pas un regard mais répondit :

« Ino a dérobé un philtre d'amour qui était destiné à Kaname et à son époux. Il avait été versé dans les coupes qu'on a bues, toi et moi.

-Quoi ? s'exclama l'Uzumaki. Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ça n'existe pas, les philtres d'amour. »

Sasuke le foudroya alors du regard et ses yeux exprimaient une telle férocité que Naruto se tut aussitôt. Et d'un ton polaire, le chef d'équipe lui assena :

« Hé bien attendons l'aube et on verra bien si tu as raison. »

* * *

><p>Les festivités persistaient. Les étoiles brillaient plus que jamais. De grands feux de joie avaient été allumés autour de la muraille interne. Partout, des musiciens avaient entamé des rythmes joyeux et les rues se remplissaient de chants et de rires.<p>

Assis sous l'arbre du jardin qui les avait accueillis, Sasuke, Naruto et Ino tentaient de faire le point.

Sasuke était plus sombre que jamais ; mais plus encore, il en voulait terriblement à Ino de le mettre dans une telle situation et de compromettre ce que leur mission avait tenté de consolider : la bonne entente entre le Pays des Collines et Konoha. Ino passait son temps à se tordre les doigts ou à les passer dans ses longs cheveux blonds en espérant que cela la calmerait ; et son regard ne parvenait pas à se détacher de la fiole qui contenait l'échantillon du philtre et qu'elle avait posée sur une racine sortante près de son chef d'équipe. Quant à Naruto, après avoir compris qu'il s'agissait d'une chose sérieuse, il s'était enfermé dans l'hébétement et ne parvenait pas à admettre véritablement la situation. Sasuke et lui avaient ingéré un philtre d'amour. Sasuke et lui, à l'aube, tomberaient follement amoureux l'un de l'autre. Sasuke et lui perdraient toute raison. Sasuke et lui étaient condamnés. Il n'y avait pas pensée plus étourdissante.

Le silence s'était fait maître autour d'eux et les bruits de la fête ne leur parvenaient presque plus. La situation semblait désespérée. Et cependant, Sasuke ne pouvait pas laisser les choses en l'état. Il lui fallait agir : parce qu'il était ninja, chef d'équipe et que la réussite de cette mission dépendait de lui. Aussi poussa-t-il un profond soupir et se mit-il debout, attirant sur lui les regards interrogateurs de ses coéquipiers. Il leva les yeux au ciel et prit le temps de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Puis il se tourna vers eux et demanda alors :

« Est-ce qu'il y a d'autres philtres ? »

Ino hocha lentement la tête, les lèvres closes.

« Bien. Alors rapporte les coupes où tu les as trouvées et verse un nouveau philtre dedans. Ainsi, il sera amené aux mariés sans que personne ne soupçonne rien et ce que tu as fait ne se saura pas. »

La jeune fille acquiesça à nouveau, plus vivement cette fois-ci, et se leva aussitôt pour partir en direction de la demeure où se trouvait l'autel, les coupes en mains. Sasuke la regarda s'éloigner puis se tourna vers Naruto. Il le fixa un temps, notant le regard perdu du ninja et à quel point il semblait attendre qu'il lui donnât la solution. Cette image le fit frémir mais il se morigéna et s'agenouilla avant d'effectuer quelques signes et d'appeler une invocation. Deux aigles apparurent aussitôt aux pieds de Naruto. Sasuke ancra alors son regard dans le sien et dit :

« Voilà ta mission : rédige deux messages. Un premier pour Konoha. Explique-leur la situation. Envoie-leur l'échantillon d'Ino et dis-leur que l'équipe Gai nous ramènera dans quelques jours et que d'ici-là, ils doivent essayer de trouver un antidote. »

Il lui désigna la fiole et Naruto s'en saisit en fronçant les sourcils.

« Pourquoi l'équipe Gai ?

-Ils sont en mission à quelques heures d'ici. Tu vas leur envoyer le deuxième message. Dis-leur qu'on les attendra au village d'Aoi. C'est à la frontière et dans leur direction. Il y a une auberge là-bas où on va se rendre dès qu'Ino sera revenue. Avec un peu de chance, l'un d'entre eux pourra se détacher de l'équipe pour venir nous chercher au petit matin. »

Naruto opina de la tête et le regarda se relever.

« Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? s'enquit-il. »

Sasuke le toisa de toute sa hauteur. Et d'une voix implacable, il répondit :

« Je vais prévenir le chef du clan que Konoha nous rappelle d'urgence et qu'on doit partir sur-le-champ. »

* * *

><p>La nuit était fraîche et le vent soufflait sans relâche sur les plaines silencieuses qui séparaient le clan Akimara du village d'Aoi. Sasuke, Naruto et Ino couraient, le regard droit devant eux. La colline où la fête battait son plein disparaissait derrière eux. Le chef du clan s'était montré compréhensif et leur avait souhaité bonne route, ayant pleinement confiance en Konoha et ne se montrant absolument pas indigné de leur départ précipité. Ils n'avaient pas même eu l'occasion, tant leur hâte était grande, de saluer correctement Kaname. Ils l'avaient simplement vue de loin alors qu'on lui tendait la coupe de bronze qui allait sceller son destin et ses sentiments. Naruto et Ino avaient véritablement eu l'air peiné. Mais Sasuke les avait pressés. Il leur fallait encore atteindre l'auberge. Et y attendre le secours de l'équipe Gai. Seuls, ils seraient incapables de rentrer au village. A l'aube, d'après Ino, le philtre ferait effet. Et qui pouvait savoir comment ils réagiraient alors ?<p>

La brise s'intensifia et leur fouetta le visage. Elle ralentit leur course mais ne les arrêta pas. Ils continuèrent de traverser les champs, les uns après les autres, sous la lueur étincelante de la lune qui, fière et pleine, se dressait haut dans le ciel. Bientôt, les vallons s'effacèrent, les champs disparurent. Ils traversèrent un petit bois, sautèrent au bas d'une petite falaise. Et poursuivirent à travers un paysage rocailleux. Bientôt, les lumières du village d'Aoi furent en vue.

Les rues étaient désertes et seule l'auberge répandait au dehors la lumière diffuse de ses lampes à pétrole. Les trois jeunes ninjas s'y arrêtèrent, le souffle coupé, et demandèrent immédiatement au tenancier deux chambres voisines. Ils furent bientôt au premier étage et tandis qu'ils ôtaient leurs bagages, Sasuke distribua ses ordres :

« Ino, tu prends la première chambre. »

La jeune fille se redressa, surprise.

« Quoi ? Maintenant ?

-On a jusqu'à l'aube. Profites-en pour te reposer. Je viendrai te réveiller dans quelques heures. A partir de ce moment-là, tu vas devoir sans cesse nous surveiller en attendant que l'équipe Gai nous rejoigne. Alors ne discute pas et dors tant que tu le peux encore. »

Ino obtempéra et entra dans la première chambre. Lorsqu'elle eut fait coulisser le panneau, le silence explosa dans le couloir. Naruto osait à peine se tourner Sasuke. Mais il lui emboîta le pas lorsque celui-ci se glissa dans la deuxième pièce. Il posa ses affaires dans un coin et inspecta l'endroit. L'auberge n'avait rien de luxueux mais convenait parfaitement à leurs besoins. Un futon se trouvait vers la fenêtre. Les tatamis étaient usés mais ils n'en avaient que faire. Naruto s'écroula à terre et s'adossa à la porte. Il ramena ses genoux à lui, les entoura de ses bras et y posa la tête. Un soupir tremblant s'échappa de lui.

Sasuke le toisa avec un regard ininterprétable. Et pourtant, comme il l'avait toujours fait, qu'ils fussent enfants, genins et même après son entraînement avec Orochimaru, il le veillait. Aussi vint-il s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Hé, t'en fais pas. Konoha trouvera une solution. »

Naruto releva la tête et ses grands yeux bleus brillaient de façon étrange.

« T'y crois vraiment ? demanda-t-il. »

Sasuke pencha la tête sur le côté.

« A quoi ? »

Naruto haussa les épaules en détournant les yeux.

« Ben au fait que dans quelques heures… on va tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre. »

Un désagréable frisson parcourut le corps de Sasuke et il mit cela sur le compte du mauvais chauffage de la chambre.

« C'est juste… pas possible. »

Sasuke lui glissa un coup d'œil.

« Pourquoi ça ? demanda-t-il. »

Naruto posa le menton sur ses genoux.

« Comment on peut être changé par une potion au point que l'autre devient l'homme de notre vie ? »

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'expression.

« C'est vrai. Il n'y a qu'un philtre extrêmement puissant qui pourrait me faire tomber amoureux de toi, souffla-t-il sur un ton taquin. »

Naruto réagit immédiatement et manqua lui donner un coup de poing que Sasuke arrêta avec facilité. Ils se dévisagèrent. Puis un léger rire les prit – et il avait beau être dû à leur nervosité, il leur fit pourtant le plus grand bien. Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, assis à côté l'un de l'autre, si près que leurs épaules se touchaient et qu'une douce chaleur naissait de ce contact.

« Je t'ai jamais détesté, Sasuke. »

Cette phrase, insolite, rompit le silence qui s'était appesanti sur eux. Sasuke ne sursauta ni ne réagit. Il attendit simplement que Naruto poursuivît :

« Je t'en ai voulu, ça, oui. Parce que quand tu es parti, j'ai eu l'impression… de perdre une partie de moi. »

Naruto soupira et porta une main à ses yeux.

« Je sais même pas pourquoi je te dis ça… »

Peut-être parce que bientôt, on ne sera plus en mesure de le faire, songea Sasuke. Il tourna à peine la tête vers Naruto. Et malgré la pénombre qui régnait dans la chambre, ses yeux reflétaient la lueur de la lune qui filtrait à travers les rideaux.

« Il n'y a pas besoin de raison. C'est juste que tu as besoin de le dire. »

L'Uzumaki fit la moue, peu sûr de ce qu'avançait son ami. Mais il se figea lorsqu'il l'entendit ajouter :

« Moi non plus, je ne t'ai jamais détesté. C'est impossible avec toi. Et il faut que je te dise : si je suis parti, c'était quelque part pour toi. »

Naruto se tourna vivement vers lui, presque indigné par ses mots.

« Quoi ? Comment ça, t'es parti à cause de moi ? »

Sasuke soupira et poursuivit d'un ton qu'il tentait de garder calme :

« Laisse-moi t'expliquer, tu veux ? »

Naruto serra les dents. Mais il ne dit rien et laissa l'autre parler.

« Je me suis juste rendu compte… que tu progressais vite. Et que moi, je stagnais. »

Il ferma les yeux et pencha la tête en arrière jusqu'à la faire cogner contre le panneau de la porte.

« On m'a toujours fait comprendre que j'étais unique : le seul survivant d'une famille de génies. Que j'étais moi-même un prodige. J'étais bon partout, je surpassais les autres. Et j'étais sûr, alors, de devenir un grand ninja et d'être en mesure d'éviter que ce qui est arrivé à ma famille se reproduise. Mais tu es arrivé, tu m'as fait prendre conscience que je n'arrivais plus à rien à Konoha. Alors j'ai demandé à l'Hokage de m'aider et il m'a envoyé vers Orochimaru. Si je suis parti, c'est parce que je voulais devenir plus fort. Pour pouvoir vous protéger, Kakashi, Sakura et toi. »

Naruto, à ses côtés, s'était fait silencieux. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il était tête baissée et ses épaules tremblaient légèrement. Sasuke fronça les sourcils.

« Naruto ? demanda-t-il, inquiet. Ça va ?

-T'es qu'un abruti. »

Et la voix de Naruto, rauque mais posée, lui imposa le silence.

« T'es vraiment un abruti de m'avoir fait croire que j'avais perdu mon meilleur ami pour un truc pareil. »

Les poings de Sasuke se serrèrent.

« Un truc pareil ? Tu t'entends parler ? Si tu avais vu mourir ta famille entière, tu ne dirais pas la même chose !

-Mais j'avais besoin de toi ! Et quand je t'ai demandé de rester, tout ce que tu as trouvé à faire, c'est de te battre contre moi jusqu'à me laisser pour mort !

-Je ne t'ai pas laissé pour mort, rétorqua Sasuke en se tournant tout à fait vers Naruto. Kakashi était là. Et j'avais besoin de partir. J'avais besoin de ça pour devenir plus fort. Et j'ai réussi, Naruto. Je suis jônin, à présent.

-A quel prix ? »

Cette simple question, elle aussi, lui fit perdre sa superbe. Il se mordit la lèvre.

« Je l'ai fait parce que je le devais. Mais je le redis : je ne t'ai jamais détesté. »

Naruto releva des yeux décidés vers lui.

« Alors je suis toujours ton meilleur ami ? »

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de sourire et passa une main taquine dans les mèches blondes de son vis-à-vis.

« Toujours. »

Naruto rit sous la caresse et se dégagea mollement avant de poser le poing contre l'épaule de son chef d'équipe et de pousser légèrement.

« Toi aussi, t'es toujours mon meilleur ami.

-Je sais, s'enorgueillit Sasuke. C'est juste qu'on a eu du mal à s'en souvenir ces derniers temps. »

Naruto fut secoué par un léger rire. Amusé, Sasuke voulut le provoquer un peu et lui souffla sur un faux ton de plaisanterie – puisque la vérité, il le savait, leur faisait peur à tous les deux :

« Dans quelques temps, on sera même plus que ça. »

Mais Naruto n'eut pas la réaction à laquelle il s'attendait. Il s'arrêta brusquement et son visage s'obscurcit.

« Heureusement que c'est toi, dit-il du bout des lèvres. Je préfère mille fois que ce soit toit plutôt que quelqu'un d'autre. »

Sasuke ne sut d'abord pas comment réagir. Puis il se pencha vers lui. Et murmura :

« Moi aussi. »

* * *

><p>Ino s'éveilla en sursaut. Le couloir était désert. Mais elle avait perçu le bruit d'une chute dans la chambre de Naruto. Et c'était ce qui venait de la sortir d'un sommeil qu'elle n'avait pas vu venir.<p>

Sasuke était venu la réveiller quelques heures plus tôt, juste avant l'aube. Naruto l'accompagnait. Et l'ambiance, entre eux, était bien meilleure et bien plus détendue que ce qu'elle avait pu voir depuis plusieurs années. Cela l'avait surprise mais elle n'avait pas posé de questions. Naruto avait pris sa place et Sasuke l'avait tirée dans le couloir pour lui expliquer plus en détails ce qu'il attendait d'elle. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle les empêchât de se voir. Un simple contact visuel et c'en serait fini de leur raison. Elle devait donc garder leurs chambres et attendre l'arrivée des renforts.

Cela lui avait d'abord paru simple et elle avait assuré à Sasuke que tout irait bien. Mais la fin de la nuit et le début de la matinée avait été harassants. L'un après l'autre, les deux garçons l'avaient appelée : ils se sentaient incommodés, nauséeux, perdus et une terrible fièvre s'était emparée d'eux. Il lui avait donc fallu les veiller à tour de rôle. Mais tout cela l'avait rendue soucieuse. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien expliquer qu'un philtre d'amour les rendît ainsi malades ?

L'idée que cela pouvait être dû à l'absence de l'autre lui était venue à l'aube lorsqu'elle avait quitté la chambre de Sasuke dont la température avait fini par baisser. Elle avait alors envisagé le pire : s'ils ne se retrouvaient pas en présence l'un de l'autre bientôt, leur état allait-il empirer ? et si oui, jusqu'à quelle extrémité ?

La fatigue avait dû avoir raison d'elle et elle avisa les deux portes toujours fermées. Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa. Elle avait été imprudente et avait eu de la chance qu'aucun n'eût voulu aller voir l'autre. Elle se jura de ne plus se laisser ainsi aller. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la fenêtre au bout du couloir et se leva. Le soleil montait dans le ciel. La matinée devait être bien avancée et l'équipe Gai ne tarderait sûrement plus.

Mais alors qu'elle se faisait la réflexion que les choses allaient s'arranger, un panneau coulissa dans le couloir. Elle se retourna et constata avec stupeur que Naruto se tenait affalé contre le montant de sa porte, la respiration erratique et le visage constellé de sueur. Elle fut aussitôt près de lui.

« Naruto ! chuchota-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Il faut que tu retournes dans ta chambre ! »

Elle commença à le pousser mais il perdit l'équilibre et elle dut le retenir comme elle le put.

« Ino… émit-il avec difficulté. J'ai… j'ai mal partout… je comprends pas… ce qu'il m'arrive… »

Elle posa une main sur son front brûlant et se mordit la lèvre, affolée.

« Naruto, écoute-moi, il faut vraiment que tu retournes dans ta chambre. Essaie de tenir debout, tu veux ? »

Elle le releva tant bien que mal, l'épaula. Et ce fut quand elle s'apprêtait à le ramener dans sa chambre que la porte de la deuxième pièce coulissa à son tour. Tout se passa alors étonnamment lentement. Sasuke parut, tout aussi mal en point que l'était Naruto. Il tourna la tête vers eux, yeux plissés, comme si sa vue était difficile. Son regard glissa le long des lattes du plancher. Puis gagna les pieds des deux ninjas. Remonta le long de leurs jambes, de leurs torses. S'arrêta sur leurs visages. Et se focalisa alors sur celui de Naruto.

Ses yeux sombres s'ouvrirent en grand, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent de stupeur. Et la maladie le déserta aussi vite qu'elle lui était venue. Ino resta bouche bée face à ce spectacle. Puis elle perçut la tension qui habita soudain Naruto. Le sentit la repousser légèrement, se tenir droit sur ses jambes qui, plus tôt flageolantes, étaient à présent sûres. Elle leva les yeux vers son visage, y lut le même étonnement. Puis d'entre ses lèvres asséchées par la fièvre, il murmura :

« Sasuke… »

D'une façon si pleine, si forte, si passionnée malgré le faible filet de sa voix qu'il déstabilisa tout à fait la ninja-médecin. Sasuke tendit un bras. Naruto fit un pas vers lui. Puis un autre. Et encore un autre. Il se mit à courir. Et sous les yeux écarquillés d'effroi d'Ino, il se jeta dans les bras de son vis-à-vis.

Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre comme si leur vie en dépendait et comme s'ils s'étaient manqués au point d'en agoniser. Chacun passa la main dans les cheveux de l'autre, pressa son visage contre le cou de l'autre pour y humer son odeur. Ils soupirèrent d'allégresse de se retrouver enfin. Et Ino les regarda faire, impuissante.

A l'autre bout du couloir, des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Rouges d'avoir couru sans s'arrêter jusqu'à l'auberge, Lee et Tenten surgirent.

« Ino ! s'écria le jeune homme lorsqu'il reconnut la jeune fille de dos. »

Celle-ci sursauta à peine, se retourna vers eux et les laissa la rejoindre sans savoir quoi dire ou quoi faire.

« Ino, ça va ? s'enquit Tenten, inquiète de la voir si perturbée.

-Je… Naruto et Sasuke… ils…

-Quoi ? On arrive trop tard, c'est ça ? s'exclama Lee, désemparé. »

Ino ferma les yeux et secoua la tête, ne sachant plus quoi penser. Puis elle se retourna vers Naruto et Sasuke. Lee et Tenten levèrent les yeux vers les deux ninjas. Et se statufièrent.

Les deux garçons étaient en train de s'embrasser – éperdument, désespérément, peut-être même furieusement. Ils s'arrêtaient parfois, le temps de laisser courir sur les lèvres de l'autre leur souffle chaotique, de se plonger dans le regard de l'autre, l'air complètement possédé par ce qu'ils étaient en train de vivre. Puis ils reprenaient la bouche de l'autre avec plus de force, plus d'acharnement, plus de brutalité. Et leurs mains pressaient le corps de l'autre contre le leur, le caressaient sans cesse simplement pour éprouver sa présence. Et leurs deux silhouettes, ainsi confondues, semblaient inséparables.

Ino, Tenten et Lee restèrent interdits face à ce spectacle. Et ils avaient beau savoir que tout cela n'était dû qu'à un philtre d'amour, une pensée les traversa tous.

Naruto et Sasuke avaient toujours été liés. Ils avaient toujours été amis. Ils avaient cherché à devenir rivaux, s'étaient déchirés parce que chacun tenait trop à l'autre. Ils s'étaient éloignés l'un de l'autre, avaient souffert de leur séparation. Ils s'en étaient voulus, avaient rejeté la faute sur l'autre. Mais jamais leur affection n'avait disparu. Jamais il n'avait cessé de tenir à l'autre. Jamais il n'avait cessé de regarder l'autre. Jamais il n'avait cessé de penser à l'autre.

C'était même tout le contraire.

Et ce soudain amour, bien que fictif, bien que forcé, bien que créé par un charme que tout un chacun était en droit de trouver irrecevable, parut à ce moment-là à tous pourtant bien réel. _Comme si_, aussi étrange que cela pût paraître, _il allait de soi._

* * *

><p><strong>D<strong>ésespérine

Fanfiction publiée sur fanfiction et fanfic-fr. Si vous trouvez cette histoire sur une autre plate-forme, merci de m'en informer _via_ message privé ou mail – mon adresse électronique est disponible sur mon profil.


End file.
